Forbidden Fruit is oh so sweet
by ohpoppycock
Summary: The Holiday season has rolled around at the burrow, and with the snow comes all the Weasleys...including the twins. Something about Fred is just off this year, and George plans to find out what it is... and what exactly Fred is hiding. Warning: Twincest!
1. Sweet Dreams

The Burrow was always bustling with life, and this was especially true when the holidays rolled around. During the year, it certainly was quieter...but now, during the break where everyone came home, the house had never been louder. All the Weasley children(which really couldn't be called children anymore, not even ginny) all came home from school, and back home from wherever in the world they happened to be at the time to share the cheer of the season...well, all Weasley children excluding Percy that is. The presence of Harry and Hermione seemed to almost replace his absence.

Sure, everyone certainly had come home but the house was completely and utterly silent... this was probably due the the fact it was 1:47 a.m. There were a few sounds, yes... Outside the wind rushed through the trees. Ginny's bed creeked as she rolled over. Crookshanks purred ever so quietly. Ron muttered some gibberish while in his spider-filled nightmare... The most interesting of all sounds though, came from inside the twins' room.

George was wide awake, due to the tossing and turning his brother made...but he wasn't the one making the noice. The source of that, was definately Fred... who was moaning rather loudly in his sleep.

"ohh. y-yes." he muttered under his breath, still sleeping and apparently having a rather good dream. George found it slightly humorous, but also found himself slightly embarrassed for his brother... but then again, this wasn't the first time. They both tended to sometimes talk in their sleep, which ment this occured rather frequently. They were teenage boys after all. In their fifth year, might I add. But surely this would be much different than any other night had George actually known what Fred had been Dreaming.

_The corridors were vancant at Hogwarts...but something about it didn't seem quite right... Fred had no idea quite where he was going, but something seemed to be pulling him along. His footsteps were completely and utterly silent, which should have troubled him... yet it seemed natural. He kept walking his blind path until he reached what he must have been searching for... the room of requirement._

_He should have needed to know what exactly he needed to be able to enter, but somewhere subconciously he must have because the door appeared almost instantly... He reached out, and opened the door, the metal seeming cold against the heat of his hand. Inside was not what he expected... someone very familiar was there. Someone who looked exactly like him. Immediately this odd dream took an unsuspected turn as he glanced around and noticed a large bed in the center of the room... a bed that large must have had a surface... and George seemed to make that purpous clear as he threw his brother down onto it._

_"you came here for a reason" fred heard his brother whisper in his ear to him, as his hands began to wander. "let's get right down to it, shall we?" He trailed his lips down across his brother's neck. Fred didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew he liked it... and that troubled him more._

_"w-what are you going?" he choked out, but his brother offerend no more answer than reaching under Fred's shirt, lifting it up and off his brother's head... who didn't refuse. His kisses trailed now down Fred's chest. "George..what..." He didn't openly protest... it was much more a statement than a question._

_Now his brother, bestfriend, and twin moved on to the zipper of his pants... and couldn't protest this either... slowly the pants came off, and all that was left was his boxers with quite a visable buldge. "hm. not bad bro." George told him with a wink. "now, let's see this bad boy for real"_

_"no!" this was Fred's first real protest, and George looked at him witha slightly hurt look in his eyes. "no. just... it's not fair. you're still..." George's pained look turned to a knowing smirk._

_"whatever makes you happy, Fred" George told him, quickly shedding his shirt... His pants went next, him quickly pulling them down and tossing them away to lay in the corner of the room... then his boxers quickly followed. Fred couldn't help but stare... "like what you see?" George asked, a seductive smile playing at his lips._

_"y-yeah" Fred stuttered shyly, blushing slightly. "d-definatly" He couldn't keep his eyes off it. He was just...huge._

_"Now that that's all done... Your turn." And with those words he swiftly removed his twin's last peice of clothing. Fred now lay naked on the bed, his brother's eyes trailing up and down his body, lingering on one of his larger attributes. Fred shifted akwardly, but George stopped him from moving further. Suddently he was on the bed too, over fred. "impressive" George whispered huskily, and as much as Fred hated to admit it... he was certainly getting very excited... which was also very visable... but his brother prefered to continue torturing him... All of a sudden their lips collided, crashing together in a passionate kiss.George's tounge darted in between fred's lips now and again... but soon his kisses trailed elsewhere... they trailed to his neck, and over his chest and seemed to get lower and lower... and this just caused Fred to need him more... soon he got to his destination, and looked up to his brother with a smile. "hmm. doing okay?" he asked, teasingly._

_Fred just nodded, unable to think of what else to do. "yeah." he added._

_"really? He was just going to keep him waiting, tease him._

_"y-yeah" Fred said, quivering because his brother's hands had trailed too... and now gently grazed his rather unbareably hard cock._

_"perfectly fine?" George continued to ask, smirk larger than ever._

_"st-stop teasing, George" Fred finally gave in. "just. please"_

_"whatever you want bro." George let out a small chuckle before letting his tounge trail along where his hands had drifted, sending tingles through Freds body and causing him to moan lightly, this just encouraged george as he began to run his hand up and down along his erection, teasing him with his tounge... and slowly fred's moans got louder... and soon he took him into his mouth entirely... Fred's hips bucked slightly, and his moans just kept getting louder._

_"y-yes. please. k-keep sucking. oh. oh god. please." he managed to choke out, between moans... and his brother took his advice, sucking harder and teasing him... until it finally became too much for him._

_Fred tugged at his brother's red hair, pulling him closer as he spilled all he had inside his mouth with a long, loud moan, and George took it all, swallowing every last drop._

Fred woke up in the morning seriously distressed. his brother was already up, which was odd... and it took a moment for everything around Fred to register... And suddenly the dream came rushing back to him. oh god. This was bad... very...very...bad.


	2. Curiousity

It's Sugar! I would love to thank the one reviewer I got on chapter One so far. To answer that review, yes. There is a little more plot to it than that, I promise you. also! I forgot to admit something rather depressing... I do not own The Harry Potter Series, Nor the Twins... but, a girl can dream can't she? ;

George was gone when Fred woke up the next morning. Either it was early in the morning and George was up for some mysterious reason that definitely needed investigating...Or it was so late George had actually gotten up. The light coming in the window told him it was the latter. When he thought of where George must have been he blushed. He was so glad no one was there to see it. What was that whole dream about? what was wrong with him? He could understand just about anyone else... Hermione perhaps. Maybe even Pansy Parkinson. And it was a stretch, but yes, Lee Thomas too... but Fred certainly had never had a dream like that about a BOY before. Much less his brother! that just wasn't right. No! He shouldn't't think about any longer! It was just a one time occurrence... He should get downstairs to see what was going on. He should get a shower and get back on the normal track to distract him from he abnormality of that dream.

"g'morning" the entire table greeted him when he reached the kitchen. He must have just missed breakfast, because everyone was starting to scatter off into their own little groups and Mrs. Weasley was clearing everything off the table.

Fred yawned again, and noticed George was now standing. He quickly averted his gazed and turned to his mother "aw. why didn't anyone wake me" He complained, stifling another yawn.

"George said you probably needed some more sleep, and I see he was right. You look tired... now, now. I saved you some breakfast. eat up now." she said, ushering him to a chair where she had indeed left a rather large plate just for him... But when he looked up, George was still there, only to give him a wink and walk out of the kitchen to join the others in whatever they planned to do that day.

Fred quickly finished his late breakfast, but his mind wasn't much on food. As much as he tried not to, his mind kept going back to the thoughts of what had happened that morning. His dream... he couldn't even begin to explain it! and that wink. What did THAT mean? What was with George? He hurried through his breakfast, eager (yet somehow regretting) to talk to his brother about that odd gesture. He Met up with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all in the living room. Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess, while the girls pretended to pay attention when really they were just gossiping among the two of them. "hello all, any of you know where George is?" He asked aloud.

"No..." Hermione looked at him oddly, as if analyzing him...

"something wrong, 'mione?" Fred asked, sounding much more normal than he felt.

"It's just... you never see one twin without the other it seems. It's odd seeing you ask where he is." she said with a shrug, and Ginny nodded... surely Ron and Harry would agree, if they weren't so engrossed in their little game.

"oh. okay." was all he had to say before his answer came to him, George appearing at the stairs.

"Fred. come on, we need to...work...on...studying." George said slyly, winking. Fred didn't get what he meant by that at first...almost panicked... until he realized what he meant. The new joke product... it still need work.

"oh, yes. I believe that's a brilliant idea" Fred said back, faking a grin. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads at them, fully aware of their real intentions.

"so, before we get into finishing up this..." George began when they reached their room, and for now 'laboratory' "you have to tell me." He had a little smirk on his face... which made Fred worry.

he wasn't about to show it though. "what do you mean?" he asked, plopping down on his bed. George sat down on his own, to face him.

"who was your dream about" George's grin got wider, and Fred's cheeks flushed.

"oh, sod off" he grumbled at his brother, looking down trying to disguise his embarrassment.

"oh come on, you can tell me. Sounds like you were having a great time" his smirk only got bigger, and that just made it worse for Fred.

"no. I can't" he grumbled under his breath.

"what was that?" George wasn't giving up on this. 'why does he have to be so bloody curious?' Fred thought.

"I said I CANT." Fred practically screamed. George looked a little shocked.

his frown was visible. "oh dear brother, why not?"

"it just doesn't matter" Fred argued.

"if it didn't, you would tell me." that broke him. it did matter. It mattered a great deal, and that was still troubling him. He had yet to figure out why his dream had taken such an odd turn... so he denied it and told himself it 'didn't really matter" and hearing that fact out loud... he snapped.

"go to bloody hell!" he screamed, slamming the door shut as he stormed out, and managing to shut the front door out of the burrow normally, despite his anger... the four down in the living room heard the door slam, but thought better than to investigate (against Hermione's persistent and vocal worries that 'something was wrong') and so he stormed out into the shimmering white snow... alone.

So? how was that? eh. Sorry I haven't been able to write more. I plan to try to update tomorrow, how does that sound: but. I really would love reviews. Reviews make these come a lot faster, you all. They really do encourage me. Also, sorry there is no yummilicious smut in here. It has a plot to it, so it cant be ALL about the super hot sex... mmmkay:


	3. running away solves everything

Sugar's back with another update. : Thanks a lot those of you who review. Sorry this one's a teensy bit late! I would write faster if I had more reviews! Enough of the sugar, let's get right to the lemon. I came up with that myself! hehe. :

He really should have brought a jacket or something. Then again, when you storm out in an angry fit of rage there really is no thinking about the weather. It wasn't too unbearable though... Just a foot of snow is all. That's all. Fred kept all his sarcastic thoughts zooming in his head, as well as some others... Like how bad he hoped George wouldn't come after him... and how bad another half of him hoped he did. Then again, that other half hoped George would do a lot of things. 'No!" he shouted inwardly. He must not let his thoughts stray to that... but he couldn't help it. Why was he thinking these things? he could understand perhaps... Angelina. Hermione even. Not George! never George! not a brother! Not... his twin... but he couldn't help these urges of his. "stop! stop thinking about things like that!" He yelled aloud to himself... it wasn't just his thoughts that had wandered. By now he had headed through the thin woods near the burrow, and found himself by the frozen creek. It was rather convenient how the rocks were placed just right for him to sit on... better to just sit here and think things out a while.

It was way too cold to be out here for long.. but better to be out there... than in there with George questioning everything. Didn't he ever know when to quit? thinking back on it, Fred realized it would have been better to name some girl and lie than to storm out so suspiciously... but it was a little late now. Of course, he could say it was Pansy Parkinson and act as if he were too ashamed to tell him. yes, a good lie... but definitely not at all true. George was no Pansy. He doubted Pansy could ever look so sexy yet innocent while... no. Don't think about it! But he couldn't really help himself. It was like a movie replaying in his mind, the entirely wonderful dream... the main reason he was so afraid to think about it was that he might have to admit to himself he found the idea of him and his brother...together... pleasing. The problem right at the moment though, was him getting aroused by it. "damn" he muttered to himself, closing his eyes and letting that movie roll on. He licked his lips thoughtlessly... reaching down to feel the bulge that was ow growing rather large and strained against his zipper. "ohhhh damn." he repeated. "...a-at least this gives me something to do." he admitted, glancing around quickly... Then feeling foolish for doing so. No one would be out there now. Even if anyone had come looking for him, they wouldn't find him for a while.

He unzipped his zipper, shivering at the cold wind... Secretly, he didn't mind the cold much. Something about it he actually found kind of... arousing. Unbuttoning those pesky jeans and pulling out what seemed to be bothering him so very badly gave him slight relief... Again, a quick check to make sure no one was near before going back to his little 'movie'. He closed his eyes... and let himself submit to the memories of last nights dream. He began to stroke himself slowly, but it wasn't his hand in his mind, but instead it was George's. "hhhhhhhm" He purred like a kitten. "right there" he whispered to the air. He enjoyed this little fantasy far too much. That was obvious as he quickened his strokes. "y-yes." he moaned lightly. "yes, George" he let his guard down... And allowed himself to moan out his brother's name. There was no time or room for guilt about it though. That would come later. It wasn't long before he came, shooting his load into the snow around him, leaving him breathless.

"Fred? Fred?" In the back of his mind, he heard someone calling his name. Oh, no. That wasn't from the back of his mind. That was out here, in the snowy woods. He scrambled to zip his pants up... He did so just in time... A flash of red was seen in between the trees, another shout "Fred" and George came stumbling into the clearing by the stream.

"Fred? are you alright?" George rushed over to him, seeming worried.

"y-yeah" Fred was able to stutter out, faking a smile. George seemed...worried..?

"good. it's freezing out here! Sorry about in there. I should just back off sometimes... but blimey... Your such an idiot. Staying out here in the freezing cold..." George rambled, and Fred grinned in all sincerity. His brother had been so worried for his health, and that made him feel so much better than should have... He blamed his sudden happiness on the fact that George was no longer being so very 'curious' about his dream... He seemed to be off the hook.

"alright, alright" Fred chuckled light heartedly "let's just get inside then..."

"Sounds good to me!" George said, patting his twin on the back and leading the two of them back to the burrow.

"See Hermione? I told you he was fine!" Ron motioned to the twins are they trudged in, shaking the snow off their shoes. Hermione gave their younger brother a sour look.

"well, excuse me for having a heart and worrying." She snapped back. Another one of their famous quarrels... the twins looked at each other and grinned, obviously thinking the same thing as they both joined Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were exactly where they had left them... Only now Hermione had obviously been reading "Hogwarts: A history" for it was lying beside her.

"aw, Ickle Ronnikins..." George began, ready for Fred to finish the comment. "Don't fight with Hermsy. It would be so much more productive for you two to just snog and get it over with" Fred did just as George suspected. With the two of the younger ones their protests (and blushing), Harry and Ginny both in a fit of laughter, and Fred and George themselves smirking their very similar smirks... things seemed normal. Fred was able to forget his sudden 'feelings' for his brother, even if only for a moment.

Sorry it is so very short. I would write more with more reviews! I almost have 300 hits! so very exciting! Please though. I need reviews! They are what inspire me to write, write, write! Thanks to you who veiw and REVIEW! love ya!


	4. advice and denial

It's Sugar, Baby. I am so thrilled with all the reviews. Nine absolutely fabulous reviews have made me so happy. Now, for personal comments to the reviewers! Wickedlady 101: As you can see... this is slowly evolving! It isn't all just going to be Fred's mad sex dreams. Truth's Rose: Sorry I let you down. I'm having rather writers block lately. It isn't the normal kind of writers block either, which is rather annoying. I know where I am going with this (mainly) but I cannot seem to put it on paper... or... keyboard... or whatever you wish to call it! Either way, I hope to be better seeing as I just had a burst of creativity I will talk about AFTER this chapter. Mmkay? Also, thank you so much for your constructive criticism, Truth's Rose. It helps me become better in my writing... I am paying so much more attention to spelling and/or caps and/or grammar in general now. Everyone may thank Truth for this! That-weird-kid: Bahaha. You have no idea how much I love you. That was a huge ego-boost right there. The only reason my spelling and such were fine when you read it is because I discovered Fan Fiction has this nifty tool called spell-check. I just wish I would have made this discovery before I went through and attempted to catch all the errors myself. hm. Silly me, huh? Everyone else: OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU. : Now, Shall we begin this? Yes, we shall. But please be sure to read my comments after this chapter. I hope not to disappoint!

Christmas was approaching way too quickly. Well, at least it was for some. Some of the inhabitants of the burrow couldn't be more thrilled that it was less than a week to Christmas. Unless it was Christmas itself, of course. Pretty much everyone had all their gifts neatly (or not so neatly) wrapped and ready. All except Ron who was positively hectic. The twins knew this, because he had actually been brave enough to humiliate himself by coming to the twins for help on such a subject.

"aw, come on. spit it out, little brother!" George commanded when Ron showed up at their bedroom door that night, stuttering about some problem he had.

"Well you see, I Have gifts for everyone except Hermione... and I just don't know what to get her... and I just, you know, want it to be good so I have to get her something good. You all know about girls and what they would like so i just thought...and so I figured that... " Ron rambled in return.

"Hear that, Fred? Our little brother needs advice..."

"about girls." Fred finished the sentence, giving his little brother a small smirk.

"Not a girl! It's... just... Hermione" Ron almost seemed to be trying to convince himself at this.

"Hm. Well you're more of an expert on Hermione then." Fred pointed out, trying not to be too smug about this all. Fred and George were the masters when it came to girls... and just then that troubled Fred seeing as it hadn't been girls he had been thinking of the past few days, but he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Fine. A girl." Ron admitted in defeat. "I just want to get her something she will like"

So the twins did help him. They advised him and sent him on his way to rush to diagon ally. Of course, he had come to the right guys... The twins were known to be experts on girls. The whole situation got Fred to thinking about two things that really had started to bother him... There was the fact that everyone had been coming to him-well, him and George-for years about girl problems... yet Fred's thoughts weren't about girls lately. Usually his thoughts would be filled with thoughts of Alicia, that one girl in his charms class, or even every once and a while of Hermione... Of course, he would never tell his youngest brother this. Now days, one other person was starting to fill his mind... He was still refusing to admit that dream was trying to show him that he had feelings for his brother. That's twincest. That's wrong. But, perhaps it was just because him and George always being so close... and... maybe, just maybe, it was trying to tell him that he shouldn't be such an expert on girls as he was. Maybe, just maybe, it was guys he was more into... While he tossed this idea around, at first thinking it to be so completely ridiculous he felt foolish for ever considering it... He never really accepted the fact that this may be true with himself yet, but as he went on thinking about it it became less and less outrageous.

Then, there was another problem this struck up in his mind... The problem Ron had about finding the perfect gift got him thinking about if his gift for George was even nearly good enough. He felt ashamed for thinking it later, and decided that the rather large basket of sweets from Honeyduke's would be more than enough for his closest brother.

Yes, Christmas was approaching too fast for some, but for others it wasn't approaching fast enough. "Three more days!" George declared to the group of them that had gathered in the living room of the burrow, all admiring the Christmas tree there. All the Weasley family, minus Percy and plus Harry and Hermione sat gathered around the fire, laughing and drinking hot chocolate. Hermione and Ron seemed rather content to sit very close to one another until Fred pointed out the spider on Ron's arm... Harry and Ginny debated over something about Quidditch. The older members of the family all told stories to each other about their lives now outside of Hogwarts, and The twins were just thrown into the center of it all. Fred seemed completely content with this as the two of them teased the younger ones, chatted and told stories (often finishing each others sentences) and downed three cups of Hot chocolate each. Soon though, the night got quieter and darker and everyone retired back to their rooms. Fred was confident that the little dream he had had absolutely nothing to do with any other feelings toward his brother, but he dreams he had that night caused him to second think things.

haha. Yes. I did leave a somewhat cliffhanger. Don't worry, I will update soon. I can't believe how absolutely long it took for this to come out. I am so sorry! I will be so much quicker with these, PROMISE. haha. Also, no super hot twincest in this one. Sorry, check the next one for it. ; Haha! I also have another great idea for a story, but don't worry, I would never neglect this one. I'm starting to think up my own plot though, for this very a.u. Harry Potter fic. I thought of this idea, so don't dare steal it. I'm working on starting it... I am going to do Harry potter: Muggle edition. Simply, this is all our favorite characters in a regular boarding school. It has a plot of all it's own, tons of romance and angst, blah blah blah blah blah. So. That's about it. REVIEW! It makes me write much faster:


	5. Let me sleep

Sugah here! I'm so terribly sorry this took such a long time.

This one is also a little short, but I still hope you enjoy it.

You should honestly know by now that I do not own Harry Potter and that if I were j.k. Rowling, I would have put hot sex scenes at the end of every chapter, made Harry Potter a female because heroines are much more fun, Fred would not be where he is but instead in some closet making out with his brother, and the ending would not be so cliche.

On with the fanfic.

* * *

Diagon Ally. Cold. Snow. Dark. Only little things would register in Fred's mind at once, until they formed the big picture. He looked around him to see himself in what was unmistakably Diagon Alley. It was slightly different, though. Different in a way that was indescribable. It simply had this aura around him of something not being, well, right.

"Stop denying." A very familiar voice rang out from over head. Fred scattered about, standing quickly with a confused expression on his face.

"Who's there?!" he called out, looking up. His voice shook with uncertainty and noted his nervousness.

"shh." The voice was no longer as loud as it was, or coming from above him. It was very obvious when he turned where it was coming from, and who was speaking to him. His brother smiled slightly, his face slightly hidden by the shadows of the building he was hidden safely beside. "Shh, it's okay. It's just me, Fred" He said, in attempt to calm his skittish brother.

"Thank Merlin." Fred breathed, relieved for many reasons. His heart, which had been rushing due to the fright of not knowing where he was or who was here, stopped beating so fast... Too bad it would just work it's self back up again.

George made his way over to his brother, that smile never leaving his lips. "Stop denying." He whispered again, only for Fred to stare puzzled at him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Fred asked him, staring at him as if he were a mad man. Perhaps he was. Perhaps they both were.

George kissed him fully on the lips then, breaking the kiss and teasing Fred's lips.

"stop denying that you enjoy that." he whispered in that light whisper he kept using, even though no one was around. Fred staggered back, slightly shocked.

"George. I'm.. I'm straight. We're brothers."

"Are you sure you are? Fully? completely?" George said with his never ending smile, inching closer again. His grin seemed to be like that of a cheshire cat's, though much less terrifying "and that just means you already love me."

"It's... it's different." Fred stuttered.

"If It was so different..." George broke his thought with another kiss, then trailed them down Fred's tender neck. Despite his obvious verbal protests, Fred's eyes fluttered closed. "... Then why would you enjoy this so much?" George finished with a knowing smile. Fred felt as if he could no longer speak. Maybe it was that he could no longer think, because George just continued the gentle kisses as his strong hands began to pull away his brother's shirt. "Wake up." George whispered softly in his ear.

"Wake up!" Fred sprung up in his bed, breathing heavily while his twin chuckled merrily, pillow in hand. "You're such a heavy sleeper, you know that? I had to hit you four times. The first three you just moaned something about it being 'different' or something."

Fred's heart skipped a beat at the mention of talking in his sleep, but by the way George went about like normal he judged that nothing was of suspicion. "Oh. I don't even remember what I was dreaming." Fred lied, shrugging nonchalantly before jumping up from his bed on his portion of the room that was shared between them.

"Mum says breakfast is ready." George told him, already in the door. "You coming?"

"In a minute." Fred made sure George was gone before he lay back down on his bed with his eyes closed.

He didn't want to close his eyes for a talk with his inner feelings as to what to do and why he was feeling so odd lately. He wanted more sleep. He wanted more dreams.

* * *

I hope you liked this one. I'm just trying a little bit ore of character developement and acceptance before hot mad sex, 'kay? kay. :)

Please reveiw, you know how much I adore them! I hope to get the next chapter up soon, since this one was so dissapointingly short. It's about half the length of my typical fics, which makes me feel rather pathetic. /


	6. advice and hypocrisy

It's suggah, dahlin's. You all are probably very (rightfully!) pissed that I've not updated in, like, forever. Yeah, yeah. Shame on me. All that jazz. I've been busy. That's no excuse, since when I say I've been 'busy' that mainly means "I've been strugling to 'find myself' while dealing with stupid boy problems and the constant pressure to change for my could-have-been boyfriend while constantly battling other feelings for my friend of the female gender AND keeping up with the creative flow with my artwork." Ahhh, the soap opera that is my life.(: But you all can thank Bethselamin for this update. She inspired me to keep writing this, because her review brought that fuzzy feeling to my heart. And it wasn't even heartburn. So, you rock my socks miss Bethselamin. I could also thank the other reviewers now. You reveiwers know who you are. I love you all so much. (-insert "you like me! you really like me!" moment here.-) And the death threat was also very inspiring. Please, if you do choose to do the dead, a single bullet will suffice.

NOW! onto what you have been waiting for.

* * *

Christmas eve came with very little activity in Fred's little 'dream world'. That is, unless you count day dreams. On that day alone he was told to 'snap out of it' twelve times by the various people now inhabiting the Weasley household.

The last of which was Hermione. Just the person Fred was wanting to see. (unless you count _other_ interests...) Oddly enough, his lack of dreams left him feeling... _empty._ Day dreams weren't enough. Hell, normal dreams weren't enough. And he didn't even have _those. _

The Granger girl asked him what was wrong while the two of them sat on opposite bulky couches (sipping cocoa, naturally.) and everyone else had gone to bed or was out side having one last snow ball fight before Christmas actually began. He couldn't help but take the bait.

"You okay, Fred? 'Tis the season to be jolly, you know." She asked in good spirits.

"Fah-la-la-la-la." Fred sang with a sarcastic monotone that was unlike him. This only added to Hermione's worried attempt at a smile. To spare her from having to pry, he went on talking. "I'm just having problems with... a relationship thing." It was the only way to phrase it. He was tempted to say 'a girl thing' but he was already stooping so low as to show that he _wasn't_as on top of things as he led on, and lying would just add guilt to his shame.

Hermione's head cocked to the side in a show of obvious contemplation. "Hm. Katie? Lee? Lavender?" Her smile faltered at the last name, and Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the second.

"Lee? He's a guy, Hermione. In case you haven't noticed. _And_ one of my good friends." He put on the best face of repulsion he could. By the look of suspicion on Hermione's face, he knew he didn't do a very convincing job.

"It's not impossible, you know. Don't be so closed minded. You know _I'd_ accept you if you _we're _into that. I'm _all_ for a good cause." She was trying a little too hard. It sounded like she was rallying for S.P.E.W. Which made Fred want to, literally.

"No. Just. Not Lee. No." He said stubbornly, unable to form more than monosyllables after her (almost accurate) accusation. She just waited there patiently, sipping at her cocoa, while he held his head in his hands and attempted to think. "I just like someone. And I don't think they like be back. I mean, I know they like me. I just don't know if they like me that way. I've never actually_ had_ this problem before and. I just. I want to tell them but I'm just doing stupid wishful thinking and..." Hermione had held up her hand to shut him up, and he trailed off looking to her to speak.

"tell her. him. them." She said very matter-of-factly. "Don't waste your time just wishing. Try and make it possible. You actually take enough chances to handle that. Some of us don't. So. Just go ahead and tell them how you feel."

Fred wasn't all that convinced. "And if they reject me?"

"You say they like you already. If they're your friend now, and they're worth it, they will be after you confess. Or more. Just do something about it. Give them a gift for Christmas, or something." There was something completely backward and ironic about _Hermione Granger_saying all this. Everyone knew her and Fred's own little brother didn't just 'tell each other how they feel'. It's always easier to give advice than to take your own.

None the less_, that_got through to him. "A gift. Yeah. Thanks, Herms." He stood with that last comment, chugged the rest of his cocoa and wandered up the stairs to his bedroom where he could have one last dream before Christmas morning.

Feel free to go ahead and complain about the length and all that. I apologize in advance. It's been a while, and it's late. I need sleep. Or monster. Whatever comes first. I just wanted to get something in here.

Also: I know I'm probably going to get comments about Fred being 'ooc'. I personally think he's very in character. He's just slowly losing his mind. What's more incharacter than _that?_


End file.
